Dillusion
by acceber1234567890
Summary: Ayela has struggled her whole life to protect her sister Jamie, but when she finds herself in a strange room with strange people claiming she is the only one who can help them, she must make a decision between the human race, Jamie, or herself.


I wake to a noise from downstairs. I'm not sure what it is. Maybe a door creaking, a soft footstep on the wood floor, a grunt. I freeze, but only for a moment before I am quietly getting out of bed, putting on my boots made of soft, supple leather. I peek through a crack in my door, but see nothing.

"Ayela?" I hear a whisper behind me. I turn to see Jamie, my little sister. Small, golden curls, clutching her teddy bear. I must have woken her getting out of bed. She's only 6, and I love her more than anything. We're all each other's got. I put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Keep quiet now." I kiss her forehead.

I grab my knife from under my mattress on the floor and start to tiptoe my way down the hallway. Its dark, but my eyes have adjusted. I slip past Marcia's room, she's the owner of this place. She takes in all us orphans. I'm struggling to be calm, to breathe evenly so as not to give myself away to the intruder. Times are hard, ever since the Cure got released.

I move quietly down the stairs, being careful to skip the squeaky step. I feel my heart pounding, and I am afraid it will give me away. I pause at the bottom of the stairs to listen. Everything is quiet, and I begin to think maybe I have over reacted. That it was nothing more than a little mouse scurrying across the ground. But then a hand comes around the corner covering my mouth and pulling me to him. I try to scream, to run away, to do anything, but he is too strong, and I'm terrified. And then, a thick uncomfortable smell arises, it hurts to breathe. I try to thrash, but my body feels too heavy, and darkness closes in around me. I hear one thing before everything goes black: a scream.

.net/s/7705889/4/The_Other_End_of_the_Sword_Book_One

I am warm and happy. I can't remember ever sleeping so well. I smile, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the peaceful night of no dreams. I smell something good. Maybe we'll actually get something decent to eat today. My stomach growls at the thought. I reach out on the bed for Jamie but my hand comes up empty. I open my eyes, sitting up. "Jamie?"

Then I realize I'm not safe and sound, warm in my bed on the floor. I'm in a room I've never seen before, except maybe in my dreams. Its huge, bigger than any room should need to be. Its lush, ravishing, beautiful even. Thick white carpets, elegant curtains made of deep golds and reds, beautiful wood dressers and armoires and a desk. A plate of food sits on the table. It looks like pancakes, sausage, strawberries, food I haven't seen in years, ever since the Cure. I am so completely stunned by where I am that I just sit on the bed staring.

And then I remember last night, the noise, the man, the scream. I jump out of bed and run to the door. It's locked. I yank on it, but it won't budge. I look around the room for some way out, but the windows are all locked too, and no matter how much I pull they won't move.

I'm terrified now. "Hello? Where am I?" I am screaming. I'm losing control of myself. I know I shouldn't be throwing a tantrum, but I'm scared, and alone, and I don't know where Jamie is. I need to know she's safe. Was that her scream last night?

I find a paper weight and throw it as hard as I can at the window, but it just bounces off. I slump to the ground crying, struggling to breathe. I don't understand what's going on. I don't get what I'm doing here. I'm worried about Jamie. "Please! Where am I?" I try to scream again, but it just sounds pathetic.

A sparkle of sunlight on the wall catches my attention, and I turn to see where it's coming from. As I stand to move, it disappears though, and for a moment I'm puzzled before I realize it was coming from the bracelet on my wrist. I've never seen it before. Its a thin band of gold with only a small number printed on it. It says 22. I immediately hate it. I try to yank it off but there is no clasp or clip or anything and its too small for me to have any hope of squeezing it off.

I sigh, and walk to the window. I'm up high, maybe a few stories. All I can see is trees and tress and trees. I've never seen so many before, and I'm struck by the beauty of them. For a moment I picture myself exploring the forest, climbing the trees, playing in the leaves. But I dismiss the thought almost immediately. I need to come up with a plan, to get away, to find Jamie. But where do I start?

I feel exhausted though, and I slump to the floor. I curl into a ball, pulling my knees to my chest, and surprisingly , as I close my eyes, sleep comes easily.


End file.
